kavachfandomcom-20200214-history
Loxodons
Loxodons are a race of humanoid elephants. In Vatain Loxodons are organized in a few separate tribes, and while none know the exact number, estimates are of 3-5 large tribes of Loxodons near the Vachin Mountain Range. They reside in the far north of Vatain, often wandering through the forests far above where any human lives, the top of the Vachin Mountain Range, and the tundra above the forests. They are a nomadic people, frequently moving from one territory to the next. Loxodons generally serve the celestials. Physical Description Loxodons are a race of humanoid elephants. Due to the cold, Loxodons in Vatain take after the wooly mammoth rather than the hairless elephant. As such, Loxodons are a mass of course hair, varying in color; grey, white, brown, black, or any mix thereof is often seen. Loxodons are between 7 and 8 feet tall, with a weight of anywhere from 300-400 lbs. Beneath their fur is thick leathery and pale skin. Their most notable feature would be their trunk, which extends from the middle of their face down to the middle of their waist. They often live to 500 years old, though they are considered adults at 60. Culture Loxodons and Celestials Loxodons are a lawful people, worshiping the celestials. As such, aasimar are welcome visitors in their tribes, though they never stay long. Loxodons mainly have oral histories, and they tell of the rare loxodon aasimar that was gifted to them by a celestial. Loxodons tell of how those before them, their ancestors, followed direct orders from the Celestials during a war, though the war is now forgotten. They consider themselves great servants of the Celestials, and while no church is known of, they have their own rituals to celebrate and follow the celestial commandments. Any outspoken follower of the fiends, while they would not be harmed, would find no solace among a tribe of Loxodons. Tieflings especially are not tolerated. A Tribal People Loxodons live in close knit tribes numbering from 100-750 in a single tribe. A traditional economy, Loxodon leadership is frequently a council though it may vary from tribe to tribe. Loxodons pride age and natural wisdom in a leader, age more than wisdom. As such, Loxodons may occasionally follow leaders by virtue of age rather than wisdom, which has led to mistakes in the past. The formal leadership of Loxodons is often either an Elder or a council of elders, though it varies. The land in the far north is vast and wide. Tribes can wander it for over a year without realistically expecting to see another tribe. Since such meetings are rare, when they do happen, they are festive affairs. The tribes will cease to move for a time, from a week to two months, and set up a temporary camp. The leaders of the tribes will meet, accompanied by an honor guard, and following the meeting, a grand feast begins. Alcohol and other drugs are passed around, the warriors spar, and the new adults mingle, making connections, and all make merry. This feast often sets the tone for the rest of the visit. Free trading occurs while camped, as do courtships. Often, the only thing keeping a tribe from moving on is to allow a young adult an attempt at wooing. Once the tribes do part, they part richer in most ways. Richer in diversity, as they gained new members from adults switching tribes, richer in items, as the trade flowed freely, and richer in experiences and morale. The Stonemarrow tribe There are many traditions in a Loxodon tribe, and many vary from tribe to tribe. For the purposes of simplicity, this section will focus on the traditions of the Stonemarrow tribe. The stonemarrow tribe is ruled by a council of Elders, numbering seven, and the total tribe population is a bit over 400. Not the most dedicated of servants to the Celestials, the Stonemarrows place great importance in their ancestors spirits instead. Their Council of Elders believe that to connect to their ancestors, they must behave like them, cooperating with other species as much as possible as their ancestors did. They tell tales of the Divided and the good they did. The Stonemarrows, in their quest for connection, know that temperance and experience are the keys to equality. Their adulthood trials reflect this. A loxodon of 50-60 is expected to embark on a spiritual journey to the south in order to become a fully realized member of the Stonemarrow tribe. These journeys last from 3-6 years as the maturing loxodons explore the south, gaining experience in the cities of Orcs and Humans, visiting with the elves who are so similar to them yet followers of Fiends, and fending for themselves from all manner of danger for the first time in their lives. The danger and the sights of new peoples are hoped to please the ancestors. As a result, loxodons, while very rare, are not an unknown sight to the various civilizations of Vatain. While each loxodon's individual journey is different, their are some common areas that are visited by more than a few loxodons; the fallen city of Goird, the city of Vachin and the Forgwen outpost there, and the city of Noch. Category:Races Category:Loxodons Category:Sentients